


S18

by asterheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crack, Dirty Talk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Little Shit, Lee Felix is the Oprah of nicknames, M/M, Slightly Dubcon I think, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterheart/pseuds/asterheart
Summary: Hots-A-Lot was supposed to be just mouthwatering eye candy, a gorgeous little ray of hotness to brighten up Felix's day.Hots-A-Lot wasn't supposed to pay attention to any of his (progressively thirstier, Seungmin would add) nicknames for him in English, much lessunderstandthem.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 42
Kudos: 396





	S18

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, and I just really like Aussie line's dynamic and I think they also look really good together as a ship. Hence, I present you the result of a Friday off.
> 
> ALSO, GO CHECK OUT MY SEUNGJIN FIC ON MY MAIN @monlune if you can, thank you!

"Seungmin, it's Hots-A-Lot."

The brunet's eyes widen upon hearing Felix's remark. He quickly glances over to the other passenger who had just gone inside the sleek elevator, the raven-haired man innocently staring at the new diffuser and tapping his right foot to the surprisingly well-made elevator music.

Seungmin elbows the dancer to his left hard, earning a squeak from the other. Felix groans, "Min, what the hell? That hurts."

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? _You_ 'what the hell'! How could you say that out loud?" Seungmin whisper-yells as he tries to move closer to Felix's side.

Felix rolls his eyes, "Don't worry about it. He doesn't speak English." He leans against the side of the elevator, continues. "Am I not right, though? He's so fucking hot. I rode with him on the elevator the other day and he must have been back from a workout. Hots-A-Lot was so sweaty, I swear the elevator wasn't the only thing I wanted to ri-"

Seungmin shoves a hand over Felix's cheeky smile, discreetly glances over to the leather-clad stranger who is now busy with his phone. The brunet hisses, "Can you keep it down? There are better places for us to discuss your submissive slut tendencies besides your building's elevator."

They reach the lobby, and Hots-A-Lot nods wordlessly at them as he exits the lift. Felix moans exaggeratedly just to rile Seungmin up even more as he sighs, "Fucking leather, gets me everytime. God, I love the winter season."

Felix narrowly misses the foot to his shin as they walk outside.

Felix has been living in South Korea for about six months now, his job as a choreographer never letting him grow roots in any land for longer than a year. He's happy with his job, doesn't require him to do a lot of communicating since '5, 6, 7, 8' and a bunch of other grunts seem to get his point across when he teaches. He was lucky enough to gain friends in the area, some of them speaking basic English enough for him not to feel embarrassed by his own clumsy Korean.

Seungmin is one of them, a vocal trainer under the same label. The brunet was introduced to him on his first day, was in-charge of touring him around the building. He came off a little standoffish at first, but Seungmin turned to him an hour after the orientation and said, "You know, you're surprisingly not a bitch for someone so pretty." in English and Felix almost died of laughter.

Felix could honestly say he enjoys living in Korea. He loves his job, he has a steady group of friends who don't judge him when he fumbles through songs during noraebang nights, and he has a nice apartment that comes with an even nicer to look at neighbor.

He first saw the other when he was in the process of moving in, sweaty and exhausted with embarrassing plushies clutched in his arms in a death grip. Felix didn't feel comfortable leaving his stuffed toys in a box and shoving them along with his things, so he decided to place them in the backseat of his car for the move instead. The blonde didn't really take into account his lack of arm length and small fingers when he decided that two trips from his car to the lobby elevator was too tedious, and he then found himself up to his armpits with toys.

Felix yells out a strangled 'please hold the door' as he rushes towards the elevator, and his head narrowly misses being crushed by the slabs of metal as he locks eyes with the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his life.

Never mind that the other didn't understand him, never mind that the other didn't hold the door open and only rushed to press the button when Felix was already heaving, pushing inside with a pained whimper as he almost drops Snorlax on the tiled floor. Never mind all of that because the sight of his biceps under that cut-off, charcoal grey sweatshirt was enough of an apology to the blonde.

The elevator goes up to his level, and Felix glances at the stranger. "Thanks for holding the door open just in time." He offers, and the raven-haired man just blinks at him. "Guess I'll see you around, neighbor?" Felix adds, but the other doesn't respond.

Ah, right. This isn't Australia. Felix tries again in Korean, a simple 'thank you' that the other acknowledges with a nod and a dimpled smile. Felix exits the elevator as best as he can without dropping any of his precious cargo, and wishes to every deity he's come across during his travels that he sees a whole lot more of his neighbor in the coming days.

It's Jisung he's with this time, when he comes across his neighbor again in the elevator. The other is coming over to hang out, and his boyfriend Minho conveniently lives in the same building. Jisung's been stressed with work lately, the project he's working on not quite following the set timeline. He asks Felix how he copes with stress and the other shrugs, opens his mouth to elaborate when BDE slips hurriedly inside with a relieved huff.

Felix smiles, discreetly nudges his head to gesture to his side and speaks, "It's BDE over there. He relieves my stress."

Jisung's reaction is an exaggerated copy of Seungmin's as he hits Felix's arm. "Felix, what are you doing? He's right there, he can _hear_ us!"

Felix shrugs, "He can't understand us, don't worry. I've tried speaking to him in English before and he didn't respond." Jisung looks at him like he's crazy. "BDE's the sexy ray of light in my otherwise gloomy comeback season."

The other regards him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean he doesn't-" Jisung begins, head turning towards the stranger. Jisung doesn't speak for a while, and he muffles his laughter behind his fist while Felix is busy typing a response to an email on his phone. Jisung clears his throat, "Right. So, what were you saying about BDE?"

"BDE, Big Dick Energy." Felix elaborates, "He looks it, he looks like he _has_ it, what I wouldn't give to actually know." He adds wistfully.

"I think I haven't been laid in so long it's getting to my head." Jisung hums nonchalantly as Felix continues, "I keep thinking BDE's gonna show up in grey sweatpants one of these days and I would just drop dead."

"Seungmin told me you were being a pervert about your neighbor and I didn't believe him. He told me you called him something, but I couldn't remember what it was."

Felix nods, and he looks up at the screen to see that they were only five floors apart from his own. "I've called him so many nicknames now, 'cause I don't know what his name is. Hots-A-Lot, Mr. Beefcake, BDE."

"It gets worse, I shouldn't have asked." Jisung replies, leaning back against the rails. Felix glances at Jisung as an excuse to shoot his neighbor a quick glance. "He's wearing a denim jacket, fuck. He looks so sexy. Do you think he has a daddy kink or something? He always looks so serious and stern."

"Shut up. Why does so much filth come out of your tiny little mouth?" Jisung groans and Felix laughs out loud, knowing he's being unbearable on purpose. Felix just winks at him.

They get to their floor and Felix couldn't resist teasing the other as he adds, "You should have seen his biceps last week. He looks like he can throw me around and slam me against the-"

"I'm glad the cross on your chest doesn't burn your skin off, you absolute incubus." Felix only responds with a laugh.

In all seriousness, Felix doesn't always speak about his neighbor in such a crass manner. He's seen him interact with the other tenants before and he can't say the attraction he feels for the stranger is nothing more than some lust-induced haze. Felix once saw him with a dog that he's positive is Mrs. Seo's labrador in the early morning, sweating from what seemed to be his morning jog. He got off at the same level as Felix that day, knocked on Mrs. Seo's door and crouched down to say goodbye as the dog whirled past him into the unit.

His neighbor laughs as the woman hands him a small tupperware container, waving off his protests as she playfully closes the door. Felix looks away as his neighbor walks past him, scurries off into his own unit before the other could catch him watching.

Minho would tell him to just talk to the man, ask him out to dinner and maybe get something out of it if he thinks his neighbor's such a catch but Felix can't. He hasn't been in a relationship for the past two years, and he doesn't stay long enough anywhere to even think about dating. Jisung would snort and tell him he has a shit coping mechanism, but what does he know, anyway?

He's played this game too many times to count now, Felix thinks. It might be a bit dangerous, considering that yes, his neighbor doesn't speak or understand English but it doesn't mean he never _will._ Felix hears a suspiciously Seungmin-sounding voice in his head telling him to 'grow some balls and just talk to him in Korean for goodness sake', but he thinks that he doesn't have to listen to anything Seungmin has to say about his situation if the other doesn't grow his own first and actually have a conversation with Hyunjin.

Felix pulls out his phone as he walks inside the elevator with his neighbor behind. The two settle on opposite sides of the lift, and the blonde takes out his earphones with practiced ease. He clears his throat, "It was really fun at work today. Hyunjin was teaching a new choreography to the kids which involved pulling his shirt up and Seungmin choked on his own spit watching it."

The blonde continues, staring at his phone and pretending someone is on the other line. "You look kind of tired, Sex-On-Legs. I'm not always thirsting after you, you know? I care about your health too." Felix couldn't help himself, still. "How would you be able to break my back into next week if you feel sick?"

Felix's eyes widen when he hears a grunt from the other side, followed by a light cough. "Beefcake, seriously. Maybe the weather's getting to you." He contemplates, "I'd bring you chicken soup if I knew where you actually lived in this building, but then that would be creepy since you don't even know me, much less understand me."

The doors open and Felix adjusts the bag strap on his shoulder. "I think honey and tea works, Hots-A-Lot. You stay safe, I would prefer that you're alive when I suck your soul out through your dick."

Felix falls into a familiar routine the following weeks, running on pure determination and three shots of espresso he convinces himself is not unhealthy. It's comeback season for the kids he's choreographing for, and everybody gets testier than usual as they get closer to the launch. The producers are stressed, the kids are strung out, and Felix is bone-tired enough that he doesn't bat an eye at the sight of his neighbor in slacks and a fucking button-up, of all things.

He's been cranky all morning, almost scolding one of the younger members when they arrived twenty minutes past the schedule. Felix sighs heavily, and the familiar twitch in his muscles forces him into a stark realization that he is, apart from being stressed, incredibly horny.

Felix is more awake now, he thinks as his eyes drink in the sight of his neighbor. The black button-up hugs him tightly, in all the right places for Felix's mind to register. The equally as black slacks fit him like a glove, running a mile long and making the room seem hotter than how it would normally be.

The blonde feels a little more reckless than usual, "Shit, you look like actual sin." He begins, plugging in his airpods for show but not bothering to lift up his phone. He figures his neighbor wouldn't care either way. "I can't believe you're doing this to me when I'm a half step into getting on my knees for you in this elevator."

Felix gets lost in his own thoughts, doesn't seem to have any filter at all as he continues. "The things I'd let you do to me, fuck. I'd let you fuck my mouth in this elevator for the guards to see, I'd even wink at them from the camera if you'd want me to."

"I think about your cock too much, it's unhealthy. I think about it at work, in my bed, here in the elevator." Felix bites his lip, looks up at the ceiling. "You could probably throw me around, make me moan so loud the other tenants would hear me scream for you."

"Wish I could touch you. God, I really want to." His neighbor remains silent on the other side, which only seems to make Felix bolder. "I'll probably think about you when I fuck myself open tonight, think about you over me or under me." The blonde curses under his breath, "Fuck, I'd be so good for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired and I'm probably violating you for saying this out loud." Felix rushes to say as soon as he sees the familiar number flashing. He chuckles, finding himself ridiculous. "I'm talking so much shit I don't even remember which unit I live in anymore."

Felix groans, exits the elevator at a groggy pace. He slips a hand down his front pockets, searching for his keys when he hears, "S18."

The dancer stills, his brain not fully comprehending the sound as he turns to look back. He sees his neighbor on the opposite side, one finger on the button to keep the door open. The other's smirk looks too new, Felix's sleep-riddled consciousness barely manages a response. "What?" He asks in Korean.

His neighbor's smirk grows even wider, "Your unit. You said you'd probably forget where you lived. It's S18."

Felix nods mindlessly, and he watches the pure amusement on his neighbor's face as the response dawns on him. "Did," He chuckles nervously, "Did you just speak-"

"I can show you to your room, if you want." The blonde thinks the other doesn't need to, because he's moving out the minute the elevator door closes. His neighbor's accent in English sounds eerily familiar to Felix and his stomach drops at the other's heavy tone.

The raven-haired man tilts his head, and the blonde didn't think the other could get more attractive, "Maybe I could even make good on all the things you've been saying to me."

"Oh, God." Felix gapes, hands over his face as his ears burn in embarrassment. He needs to disappear, melt into the carpet, throw himself off a cliff if he can. Why the fuck did he run his mouth like that? His stupid brain is going to get him punched in the face, put under a restraining order even. Maybe jail, that sounds about right.

"I think I like Hots-A-Lot better, that was pretty funny." His neighbor seems to be reveling in Felix's misery. The raven-haired man bites his lip between his teeth, shoots Felix a look that runs a shiver down his spine as he peeks at him from between his fingers.

"I'd like it best if you just called me Chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for going on this random ride with me! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
